Electrical systems may include components including electronic components, for example, transistors or integrated circuits and heat-generating components including, for example, resistors, inductors, or transformers. These electronic components and heat-generating components may be electrically connected on a common circuit board. Cooling systems may be provided to facilitate maintaining the electrical system at a temperature within a desired range and to keep heat generated by one or more components of the system from damaging that component or other components of the system.